


You Take My Breath Away

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, F/F, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, asexual author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha goes for a run every morning. She'll quietly slip out of bed, careful to not wake Wanda. By the time she gets back, breathing heavily, Wanda will be sitting on top of the newly made bed, her hair damp from the shower she took and her latest book spread open. This Saturday morning is no different.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: I’m asexual. I have no interest in sex and do not plan on ever having it. But I got a request for this so I decided to give it a shot. Please go easy on me!

Natasha goes for a run every morning. She'll quietly slip out of bed, careful to not wake Wanda up. By the time she gets back, breathing heavily, Wanda will be sitting on top of the newly made bed, her hair damp from the shower she took and her latest book spread open. (Wanda once told her that she's only able to sleep when she can feel Natasha's energy. As soon as Natasha is out of range, Wanda's magic picks up on it and she can't sleep anymore.) This Saturday morning is no different. 

As soon as Natasha walks through the door, she knows Wanda is awake. The scent of fresh peppermint tea is wafting through the apartment, bringing a soft smile to Natasha’s lips. She finds Wanda in their bedroom, wet hair pulled up into a bun and a book in her lap. Slowly, Natasha's eyes wander down Wanda's body. She's wearing only a lace bralette and sport shorts. Wanda glances up with a smirk like she knows what she’s doing to Natasha. Natasha continues to eye her hungrily. 

But, when Natasha takes a step towards her, Wanda waves a delicate finger. "Oh no you don't. You can not come anywhere near me until you shower."

"And what are you implying?"

Wanda crinkles her nose, raking her gaze over Natasha's sweaty body. "You stink! Now go shower!"

Natasha complies begrudgingly. But she goes through her routine quickly, cutting corners so she can get back out to Wanda. She doesn’t even bother to get fully dressed, just throws on a clean sports bra and a new pair of basketball shorts. 

When Natasha steps out of the bathroom, she notices Wanda is now lying down on her back, her book propped up on her chest. As soon as she sees Natasha, Wanda sets her book on the nightstand and gives her a devilish smirk. Natasha doesn’t waste any time before crawling onto the bed and between Wanda’s legs, shimmying her way up to kiss her. 

“Hey,” She husks out right before their lips meet. The kiss is slow and languid, neither in too much of a rush. Wanda tastes like peppermint. It’s overwhelming as she slides her tongue into Wanda’s mouth, running it over her teeth. Wanda hums in the back of her throat as she brackets her legs around Natasha’s waist, squeezing her closer. Natasha has one hand on her cheek and the other wandering her abs, drawing delicate patterns into the pale skin. 

They kiss for a while, slowly deepening it until the heat pooling in Natasha’s belly starts to drive her crazy. Then, she starts slowly leaving kisses down Wanda’s exposed skin, leaving wet marks as she goes. She takes a moment to suck on Wanda’s pulse point which has her squirming beneath Natasha. 

“You like that?” Natasha purrs and Wanda just moans in response as she continues kissing a trail down her neck. She soon reaches the valley of Wanda’s breasts, leaving a final kiss there before moving back to Wanda’s lips. The kiss is wet and hot, more passionate than it started. Wanda now has her hands running up and down Natasha’s bare arms. Soon, she slowly starts to pull upwards.

"Can you sit up for me, pretty girl?" Wanda follows directions enthusiastically, barely pausing to stop kissing Natasha as she does so. She whines as Natasha pulls away, taking her time to look Wanda up and down. Slowly, she reaches up and tugs lightly on the lace of Wanda's bralette. "Is this okay?"

Nodding eagerly, Wanda raises her arms as Natasha pulls off the fabric, revealing the milky skin underneath. Wanda squirms under Natasha's appraising gaze and lowers herself back onto the mattress. Natasha follows, immediately recapturing Wanda's lips with her own. Her hands wander up to cup Wanda’s breasts, slowly massaging them. Immediately, Wanda responds, groaning and arching her back towards Natasha. 

“Somebody’s eager,” Natasha teases in between kisses even as she continues to touch her soft breasts. Wanda just huffs in reply and leans in for another kiss. Natasha then picks up where she left off on her trail, kissing her way down the new skin. She takes the time to swirl her tongue around each nipple, eliciting several gasps from Wanda. Then she makes her way down Wanda’s abdomen as the young woman bucks her hips wantonly. Finally, Natasha makes it to the edge of Wanda’s shorts. 

Natasha raises her eyes to meet Wanda’s gaze earnestly. “May I?” She asks as she tugs on the edge of Wanda’s shorts. The witch nods, positioning her legs so Natasha can slide the clothing off easily. She’s pleased to find that Wanda forwent wearing any underwear and that she has soaked through the thin fabric of her shorts. Tossing them to the side easily, Natasha goes up for another kiss. She slowly drags her fingers down Wanda’s abdomen and to her throbbing clit. 

Wanda lets out the loudest moan yet as Natasha swipes her index finger through her slick folds. She does that once, twice, three times before she pulls her hand away. Whining impatiently, Wanda pulls away from Natasha’s lips to raise her eyebrows at her, clearly unimpressed. Natasha just laughs and kisses her again. 

Again, she swipes her finger through the folds but then she starts rubbing her clit rhythmically, slowly picking up pace as Wanda’s breath starts coming in smalls gasps. She eventually begins to slow down, leaving Wanda on the edge of pleasure. Natasha glances up, dragging her eyes over Wanda’s shuddering figure. “Do you want me inside you, baby? Want me to make you cum?”

“Please,” Wanda gasps out, letting out a broken moan as Natasha slides one finger inside her. She starts at a slow pace and moves her face down to leave kisses on Wanda’s thighs, dragging her teeth across the sensitive skin. Wanda begins to squeal, squirming to get away from Natasha’s mouth. 

“I am ticklish, you jerk!” Wanda says breathily, still riding the thrusts of Natasha’s finger. She grins slyly. 

“I know.” Natasha punctuates the sentence by adding another finger inside of Wanda. She then brings her mouth down onto her clit, sucking on the nub hungrily. The moan Wanda lets out is almost enough to make Natasha cum on the spot. She picks up speed rapidly, her arm muscles burning.

Suddenly, Wanda’s hand comes down to touch Natasha’s softly and she knows that means she needs to slow down, give Wanda some time to breathe. Natasha complies, slowing her thrusts down to a more calming rhythm and she runs her tongue over Wanda’s clit in circles. Natasha glances up to meet Wanda’s partially closed gaze and takes her mouth off of her for a moment. “Are you doing okay?”

Wanda nods, speechless, taking her hand away from Natasha’s and moving it into her short, red locks. Natasha gives her a few more moments before picking up speed again, thrusting as deep as she can into Wanda’s depths. As Wanda’s breathing starts to quicken, Natasha adds her mouth back onto her clit. She sucks on it, occasionally grazing her teeth lightly over the area. 

Natasha knows Wanda is close so she goes even faster, continuing to lick at her folds. She sucks and she thrusts and she licks until Wanda’s moans are filling the entire apartment. 

“Fuck Nat! I’m gonna—” Wanda lets out a silent scream as she reaches her peak, cum gushing down Natasha’s fingers. She laps it up dutifully, slowing her thrusts to a stop and sliding her fingers out from Wanda. The young witch gasps quietly as she does. 

Wanda tastes herself on Natasha’s lips as she moves up to kiss her. It’s sloppy and messy but neither of them care as Wanda comes down from her bliss. She’s so distracted, Natasha almost misses the flash of red in Wanda’s eyes when she leans in for a kiss. In an instant, Wanda has flipped them so that she now hovers above Natasha. A slow grin spreads on her face and she leans down to husk something into Natasha’s ear. 

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear any feedback you have!


End file.
